knight in pitch black armor
by A.Rose.Love
Summary: He'd be there any minute, looking every bit the god she knew he was. Her knight in pitch black armor. Uchiha Sasuke. "You baby me all the time," she murmured. "Hey," he said softly "someone has to", and then his lips met hers again that day. sasukexsakura


**Okay, so I know I know, I haven't updated anything for a while, ugh, I've been having trouble with my muse, so keep with me okay? When it comes back to me I promise I'll like kill the stories with awesomeness, length and mucho updates lol, so… just give me time please :} I love all of you guys**

**Now… one shot for good friend of mine, :] hope you like it!**

**I don't own poor Naruto-kun, I wonder if I click my heels if I can go there instead of home? Hmm…**

**Story ;]**

* * *

_Knight in pitch black armor._

The cold wind blew against his face as he walked out to his black Dodge Stealth, his hands were shoved in his pockets. A messenger bag was hung over his shoulder as he walked, the black scarf wrapped around his neck fluttered some in the cold breeze.

He opened the driver's side door and threw the bag across into the front passenger side seat. He dug his keys out from his pockets, shoving it into the keyhole. Pressing down on the clutch he turned the key and the motor roared to life below him. He pulled out of the drive way and flew down the road.

Sakura moaned as she woke up that morning. Her abdomen ached and she had the most horrible headache. _'Period.'_ her mind hissed as she curled into a ball, willing the tenderness of her stomach to stop aching. Today was supposed to be wonderful, an absolutely fantastic day. And then her period had to come and ruin it.

"Fucking period," she murmured, her eyebrows knitted together as she lay in her bed still in pajamas. He'd be there any minute, looking every bit the god she knew he was. Her knight in pitch black armor. Uchiha Sasuke.

She heard the boy's car outside, pulling down into her drive way and the engine dying as he parked it, most likely by her own red 3000GT. A small smile fell onto her lips as she thought of her boy, perfect, perfect, perfect.

"Babe," she heard his soft, deep voice from the floor below, Sakura knew he'd make his way up the stairs to her room anyways, so she laid and waited for him, the pain in her stomach not leaving her alone. "Sak," the boy said coming up the stairs and within seconds she saw his beautiful face. His hair was hanging in his eyes, and the back stuck up, reminding her of a chicken's ass, but in a sexy way. She watched as he lifted up his hand and tugged at his large blue gages, as his onyx orbs falling down to his girl's jade eyes.

"Hey," she murmured, looking up at him. Her pink hair was thrown up in a bun on her head, strands fell around her face and she felt too warm, "Happy anniversary Sasuke," she smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked coming into the room, his grey canvas messenger bag dropping onto the floor of the girl's bedroom. His long body crawled up onto the bed beside her, curling around her smaller balled up form. She hummed lightly as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. "Happy anniversary to you too," he nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Just my stomach," she mumbled, nestling her head into the covers of her mattress, wishing the irritating pains would go away so that they could have the perfect day they had planned.

"Period?" he asked against her skin and felt her nod. "I'm sorry babe," he said softly, "So do you not want to go out today?" he sat up slightly, resting his weight against an arm so he could look down at her porcelain face.

Sakura looked up at him, meeting his midnight eyes, "Not really," she sighed softly, "I'm sorry," she said. The boy shook his head, leaning down to her and letting his soft lips graze against her forehead.

"Not your fault," he spoke the words sympathetically to her, letting her hear how much he cared in his voice. "We can do what ever you want love," the girl's jade eyes watched as he leaned away and sucked one of his two lips rings into his mouth, chewing gently on the small bit of flesh. "Okay?" he asked, he watched her through his thick lashes.

She nodded at him in silence, eyes tracing over his face, "Babe, do you have eyeliner on?" she asked aloud. There was a slight moment of silence as the boy's skin flushed a light pink.

"It's a special occasion," he murmured quietly. "Not every day when we've been dating for four years and four months. Is it bad?" he asked gently, feeling his heart pick up pace in his chest in slight nervousness.

The girl's sweet smile flashed across her pretty face once more. "Not at all," she leaned up and met the boy's lips with her own. "I told you before it's pretty sexy," she felt him chuckle at her words.

"Sexy?" he asked, disbelief laced through his rich voice. The smile that captured his face took the young woman's breath away. It reached the whole way up into his shadow eyes, illuminating them from the inside, it made the girl's heart beat faster, fluttering and flitting around in her chest.

She nodded, her throat suddenly feeling somewhat dry. "Yes," the word passed softly over her lips, and the boy's smile widened as he heard her uneven breathing. He leaned closer to her once more, nipping at the girl's lips softly. He felt her practically melt in her arms as he battled with her tongue for dominance, his fingers laced their way in the girl's soft hair, brushing it away from her face as they kissed.

"Hey," he murmured against the girl's lips as she bit at his lip rings. A small mischievous smile fell over the girl's face as she watched him. "I thought you didn't feel good," he whispered. She pulled away from him then, her jade eyes bright.

"You make me feel better," she said softly, gleaming up at him. He chuckled once more, the sound resonating through his throat and vibrating through his skin into hers. "It still hurts though," she whimpered, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I can give you a tummy rub," he said tenderly, his fingers tracing over her shoulder down her arm and to her tender stomach. "Now?" he asked quietly, kissing the girl's forehead.

She shook her head, "Can I get a shower? And dressed?" she giggled softly to herself. "I'm still in my pajamas and I feel gross."

"Never gross, silly," he let his head rest on the girl's head for a moment. "You can go ahead though," he removed his arms from around her slim waist, and she squirmed away from him. He leaned back on the bed, bringing his arms behind his head and he shut his obsidian eyes.

"I'll take a quick one," she said, picking up clothes from her dresser.

"No, no," the boy said jumping up, "Take a bath," he stepped over to her, scooping her up into his strong arms.

"Sasuke," she squeaked out in alarm. "Put me down, put me down," she struggled slightly in his arms, her short legs kicking in the air.

"No," he laughed at her attempts. "My girl needs to relax," there was a softness in her jade eyes that no one else gave him. He smiled at her again, "Come on babe, pamper yourself."

"So you'll pamper me?" she asked, her eyes getting that mischievous gleam again. The boy nodded as he carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the counter.

"If you'll let me," he spoke softly, reaching down and gently pulling the sock off of her foot, and letting his fingers graze over the tender skin. A giggle slid from the girl's lips, laughing at the ticklish skin the boy just touched.

"Stop it," she laughed harder as he continued to tickle her feet. "Please, Sasuke!" her stomach started to hurt from laughing too much. "Ow," he stopped immediately when he heard the soft exclamation from her lush lips.

"You okay?" his eyes ran over her, checking for any type of injury. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry," the girl shook her head.

"I'm fine babe," she let her arms fall around his neck as he watched her, "you baby me a lot," she said gently.

"Of coarse," he smirked at her, kissing her softly once more, "Someone has to do it." He pulled a little away from her then. "Now, take a bath, and take your time," he kissed her nose before letting her go and shutting the door as he stepped out of the room.

The black haired boy stood on the stairs for a few seconds, listening until he heard the water turn on. Then he turned and walked down the stairs, making himself at home in his girl's small house.

He popped some Vitamin Water into the refrigerator so it would cool as the girl cleaned herself up. Sasuke walked into the small living room, throwing pillows and blankets onto the deep red couch, and finally he scoured the entertainment stand for a good movie the two could watch. After a few more preparations, he stretched out on the couch, feeling tired already. His black eyes grew heavy as he laid there.

'_Four years and four months…'_ his mind whispered quietly through his skull. It was such a long time to spend with someone, four years and some… such a long time. There were few rough patches they had gone through, happiness seemed a constant companion for the two. Keeping the smiles true and the kisses easy.

Four years and four months…

And forever counting.

A smile took his features as he rested on the soft fabrics.

"What are you smiling about?" Sakura's pretty crystal voice fell on his ears, triggering his mind to flood with happiness.

"Just thinking about my girl," Sasuke said, cracking an onyx eye open to look at her. "She always makes me smile, whether she's with me or not." The girl's mouth bent up, grinning ear to ear, she crawled on him, nestling herself on his chest so her head was in the crook of his neck. She felt his every breath, and every heartbeat. Making her feel small and weak. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with that same softness, making Sasuke's heart melt.

"Good," she said, giggling slightly. "You're so silly, babe."

The teenager's hands ran down her spine and over her sides, knowing that her cramps were probably still hurting. His fingers reached up to her hair, taking the scrunchie out of her still wet pink hair. "You'll get a cold," he scolded her gently. "you should dry your hair goofy."

She shook her head. "Nope, nope, nope," she rested her head back down. "I won't do that, I like colds," she said and the boy sat up after she said it.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked, "I have cold Vitamin Waters, your favorite, Recoup and Energy, and I know there are chips and chocolate out there."

"I can get it for you!" she said, jumping up quickly. Sasuke's hands were on her shoulders in seconds, gently pressing her back down into the seat, shaking his sexy chicken ass haired head of his.

"Nope, periods are the only time I go waaayy out of my way for you," just listening to his masculine voice made her feel more relaxed and comfortable. "so just sit there and enjoy it because you know I'm going to anyways." he raised one of his raven shaded eyebrows, almost daring her to try to question his dominance in the present situation.

"Well," she smiled at him. "you don't have any periods where I can make you feel better," she stuck her lower lip out pouting.

The male laughed, "No, you're right I don't," the girl started to giggle as well, the boy's laugh being infectious. "But you always make me feel better," his laughter died slightly as he said the words, honesty flowed through them.

The rose haired girl smiled, "Good," her crystal voice was melodious. "Well then, thank you."

The corners of Sasuke's black eyes crinkled with fondness for the petite pink haired girl. "Good," he murmured. And he stepped through the house quickly, grabbing the chocolates, chips, and flavored water, bringing them into the living room in easy reach for the girl.

After putting in their desired DVD, and grabbing the remote, he settled down on the couch beside her, moving the blankets and pillows, making a small nest for them as the opening credits turned on. He moved her so that she was leaning back against his chest, so his fingers could knead into her sore abdomen.

Sasuke pressed hard into her skin, rubbing out the muscles that were hurting on his girl. He felt her sigh against him, and he guessed it was helping. He let his cheek rest against the top of Sakura's head as they watched Avatar. The characters ran across the screen, fighting the humans to protect their home. The boy grew sleepy as they watched the movie, and eventually his hand stopped rubbing her stomach and it grew limp against her skin, holding her against him. The warmth from her body and the blankets made him sluggish.

He was almost asleep when he felt the girl's shoulders shaking with sobs and small whimpers. "Babe," his body felt too warm as he woke from his almost slumber. "Why are you crying?" he asked quietly, wiping his onyx orbs as he stretched a little.

"They destroyed Home Tree." she mumbled with streams running over her cheeks.

There was a moment of silence. "What?" he asked gently, pulling at the girl's shoulder to get her to turn and look at him.

"They killed Home Tree," she repeated, obeying his physical command and twisting her body to look at his face which was above her. She watched as he nibbled at his snake bites once more. "It makes me so sad when I watch it, I mean its their _home_ how could someone just destroy it? I mean for money? How sick," she mumbled.

"Sakura," the boy said quietly, traces of sleep still clung to his deep voice. "it's just a movie, love."

A quiet laugh exited the girl's throat, "I know that, I just… I dunno," she said gently. "It just makes me so sad." liquid pooled in her jade orbs, falling over her cheeks.

Sasuke wrapped his strong arms tightly around her. "I know," he shushed her gently. "Deep breathes babe," he let her cry her silly tears into the smooth black fabric that fell over his toned chest.

She listened to him, and soon her breathing evened out once again, becoming more regular. "I mean who would want to do that to them?"

Sasuke didn't answer her, but the girl felt his every breath rise and fall against her chest. Looking up into his face, she saw his sleeping form. So calm and relaxed, his mouth was slightly open, so he could breath in his sleep, eye brows simply two black lines on the pale white of his skin, and his face itself was so relaxed. The skin wasn't tight or wrinkled, it lay evenly over his bone structure, calmly, making him look younger than his 17 years.

A smile graced the girl's lips, and she laid there with him, listening to his even breathing, and feeling his strong heart beat in his large chest. She was calm, and Sakura thought she herself would fall asleep, but then all the liquid from her flavored waters made her have to pee, so she delicately slipped out from the boy's arms, gently running up the stairs to relieve herself.

Then after coming back down the stairs, she grabbed the empty bottles, chip bags, and chocolate wrappers and headed towards the kitchen to throw them away. Her jade eyes picked up lines on the floor, and after dumping the trash, she inspected them further.

All the laces in the shoes from the kitchen were pulled out, lacing the shoes together tightly. But all the ends of the strings were formed into hearts. Long laces made large hearts, the shorter laces made smaller hearts. _'Sasuke,'_ the girl thought his name silently to herself. He had even pulled out his own laces from his Converse and together with a pair of hers, he made another heart. Though this one had something in the middle.

Sakura dropped her hand to the floor, picking up the small yellow note that was stuck to it.

**Forever and always.**

Was written in red ink. She smiled at the small note in the boy's scribbled writing. She wondered momentarily whether he would have hidden more around the small house. Not being entirely sure one way or the other, she went on a short scavenger hunt around the rooms. She found a handful of others in random spots in the house.

On her bedroom door: **Our magic will happen in here.**

On a lamp: **Someday we'll turn out all the lights ;)**

By her make-up: **Its not what makes you beautiful to me.**

Her favorite books: **Your stories make me smile much more than these.**

A Cd: **Your voice is amazing.**

On the calendar: **4 years and 4 months of my life, dedicated forever and always to the girl I live for.**

Her pillows: **xoxo, dream of me always my love.**

The girl was almost sure her small heart couldn't take any more happiness in one day. It was amazing what small, simple notes could make her feel. Happiness, hope, immeasurable love, such small things filled with such joy.

The pink haired girl padded down the stairs again and crawled up onto the couch with the still sleeping young man on it. He still looked calm an peaceful, he still looked happy. And Sakura smiled down at him, her heart about to burst.

The day hadn't been what they imagined. They didn't go out to eat, didn't go to see the snow covering all the trees in the forest, they didn't get to do anything they had planned.

But Sakura smiled all the same, even when they were stuck home, because of stupid feminine problems, her boy made it perfect.

Her knight in pitch black armor, with gages and lip rings. He even had eyeliner on, for their special occasion. Such a silly, perfect, amazing boy, and he was all hers. Forever and always.

"Happy Anniversary," Her grin grew as she murmured the words, kissing his forehead softly before nuzzling into his safe, warm arms once more.

* * *

**Okay, so yea, happy one month to my internet bff little .artist :] lol I hope you liked the story, its sorta random, and not like super special, but I hope you liked it :]**

**Thanks for reading all and I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review, they make me smile :D**

**peace**

_**a. rose. love**_


End file.
